I Am Alright
by kuraboeL16
Summary: WiLL it be 1 reaLm forever where they wiLL Live aLL aLone? UntiL when wiLL reaLity be back?
1. Failed!

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

Failed!

The sun is setting. At the park you can see 5 youngsters near a tree. Three of them have unnatural colored hair.

*I'm kind of tired asking!*, Yusuke said madly, *I will not go. Geez, at least tell Botan what this all about! Keiko is waiting. She will introduce me to her friends.*

Botan turned to the other three and said, *If Yusuke can't go then I'll make an excuse for him. The three of you will go with me.*

Kuwabara objected, * That's unfair! Shizuru will surely scold me if she found the house empty. Nowadays, thieves are breaking in empty houses. Besides, no one will feed Eikichi. Poor cat!*

He apologized and bowed down before Botan. Then the two started to walk away.

Hiei remarked, *Hn, pathetic frightened ningens when it comes to women.*

Botan walked to him.

Crossing her arms she said, *As if you're not! Hmp! You are even afraid to tell Yukina the truth.*

Hiei instantly unsheathed his sword and pointed it to Botan.

Kurama said from afar, *Enough!*

*Shuuichi!*, a lady called with long brown hair is approaching him.

*Hn*,

Hiei vanished instantly infront of Botan who looks sorry for what she said. She is blaming herself for she failed bringing at least the three. Failed!

Meanwhile, from afar, Kurama waited for the lady.

Maya said, *They asked me to look for you here.*

Maya smiled at him and he smiled as well. Kurama told her to go ahead.

She nodded said, *I never thought she is with you.*

She left them.

Kurama went to Botan and patted her.

He whispered, *I need to discuss things with you.*

She nodded at him.

He held her wrist. Before she realized it, they are in front of a bench. They both smiled and sit.

A/N: I used to write short paragraphs so don't expect long chapters.


	2. Better Late Than Never

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

Better Late Than Never

~I guess this might take long~, Botan thought to herself.

She turned to face him and asked, *What concerns do you wanted to disscuss with me?*

Kurama chuckled at her who looks confused.

Botan said teasingly, *I guess you wanted my help for that girl. I find her pretty. Is she your gir...*;

*Nope*, Kurama interrupted.

*I must admit that I find her attractive even before. I guess you know that we erased her memories. Her parents and my mother are good friends. They visited my mom and will join us for supper.*

Kurama cleared his throat and said, *Feelings changes although you have memories.*

Botan nodded and he continues, *Those 3 words are meant for the person who deserved it. As I realized when we erased her memories, it's just an infatuation that I have for her before and nothing more. It's like what Kuwabara felt for you before.*

He paused and look at the sun that is completely fading. He turned to her again and smiled. He continued, *He is in love with Yukina.*

Botan complimented, *We all know Yukina as well is in love with him.*

She smiled and said, *I'm wondering of Hiei's opinion.* They both laugh thinking of Hiei's submission to the reality.

Kurama started the conversation, *I didn't regret erasing hers. I understand more what life is all about.*

Botan guessed, *Yusuke, the person who can risk his life for someone without thinking.*

Kurama said gratefully, *Yes, thanks to him.*

Botan asked, *Do you have any other errands?*

Kurama replied, *I do have. My real concerns are about these plan. First, I will be the one to convince Hiei. You will take care of the two. Second, don't mention to Hiei his relationship with Yukina. Third, I need to go. Meet me here at 9 pm. I'll bring Hiei and you bring the two with you.*

A/N: Be patient it isn't yet the climax.


	3. Clarification

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

Clarification

Botan stood up and materialized her oar.

She told him, *As for me, I need to go back in Reikai to inform Lord Koema that I failed to bring all of you but I'll succeed but maybe later. Good bye and thank you!*

Kurama nodded and smiled. He watched Botan soared until she disappeared.

He headed for his way home thinking of what his chat before with Botan. ~I guess that was clarification. But she seems don't perceive my intention. Does she feel the same? Why not? Is it Yusuke or Koenma or Jin?~

He sighed and entered their house and went in the dining room. He smiled and greeted them. He sat next to Shuuichi H. and eats with them.

Mr. Kitajima told him, *You look handsome as ever. What do you think of Maya?*

Kurama smiled and replied, *She is pretty just like you Mrs. Kitajima.*

Mrs. Kitajima smiled at those words. All eyes are on Maya who is blushing.

She said to him, *You don't have to mention it!*

Shuuichi H. murmured, *Your boyfriend must at least wanted hear those words from another man.*

Maya thought to herself, ~Oh, no! How does he know? I'm confused! Shuuichi M., I felt something for him but he doesn't have something for me. I will still choose my boyfriend. A perfect caring man. I don't like a hermit type!~

Kazuya smiled at his son.

Kurama whispered to Shuuichi, *Thank you.*

Shiori asked, *Maya, do you have a boyfriend?*

Mr. Kitajima insisted, *None, because we are hoping that Shu...*;

*Yes, I have!*, Maya admitted.

Shiori thought, ~What do they think of my son? A man for their match making game? No way!~

She remarked, *Good then, you better introduce him to your parents.*

Shiori stood up and went to the sink to bring the soiled plates. The others did the same. They went to the living room except Kurama who went to his room.


	4. Fell Asleep

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

Fell Asleep

*What? I am giving you another chance. Be sure to bring them back later tonight!*

Koenma told to smiling Botan. She nodded and went to her room. She doesn't smell good anymore.

He was disappointed. ~I never thought they can't come. She is right. They are ningens that have errands.~

Botan fixed herself and visited Hinageshi on the other room. She knocked but no answer.

~She might be sleeping.~

Botan passed by at Koenma's office to say good bye. Then she went to the park.

She went to the nearest payphone and called Kuwabara and Yusuke.

Botan returned to the park thinking, ~This time they will go with me. I am not much sure of Yusuke. He seemed drunk but I have to trust him. For sure he will come. Kuwabara gave me if. If it's okay to wait for him. Of course! Shizuru will return at 9:30 pm. But what if she didn't...~

She sighed and sit back on the bench. ~Silly me! Shizuru's duty is upto 9 pm. 15 minutes more and they will all be here.~

She waited and found the silence so comfortable. There, she fell asleep in the bench unconsciously.

Shiori woke up Kurama for at least change his clothes.

Kurama asked, *Mom, what time is it?*

Shiori replied, *It's almost 10 pm.*

Kurama thought, ~If Botan meet up the two. They should be here.~

Shiori interrupted his thought, *By the way, Hiei told me he will go ahead to Koenma.*

Kurama nodded and thanked Shiori.


	5. Unexpected

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

Unexpected

Kurama called Kuwabara and Yusuke. Kuwabara answered him and apologized that he can't make it because Shizuru will not go home. Atsuko answered the phone for Yusuke. He went home drunk and snoring out loud. Kurama can't help but chuckle hearing his snore.

Kurama without second thought wore his jacket and cap. Shiori is confused so she asked, *Where are you going?*

Kurama replied, *Thank you for waking me up mother. I supposed to meet someone at 9 pm but I fell asleep. I need to go, bye.*

Shiori inquired, *And who is?*

Kurama just smiled. Shiori suggested, *Call that person first. He might have gone home and now sleeping.*

Kurama agreed. She called Botan but an unexpected person answered, *Yes, hello, Koenma here.* Kurama asked, *Is Botan is there?*

Koenma answered, *Funny! We have the same question. I tried calling her as well 30 minutes ago. But she forgot her communicator.*

Kurama told him, *I better get going then. Good bye.*

He turned to Shiori who smiled and said, *Go ahead then.* He bid her good bye and went to the park hurriedly.  
He sensed someone from his back so he called him, *Jin, I can sense you.*

Jin showed himself and smiled. Kurama asked, *What brought you here?*

Jin replied, *Genkai ran out of tea as well as in the supermarket. I'll be back in Makai tomorrow morning. Can you give me some for Genkai?* Kurama nodded so it's a yes.

Kurama stated, *This is unexpected. I guessed Shuuichi H. is responsible for why the supermarket ran out of tea. I am in a hurry. Meet me later in our house.*

Jin smirked and agreed, *I see! See ya!*

Kurama arrived in the park and saw Botan sleeping on the bench. He frowned but chuckled. He stared at her but he sensed someone from the tree.


	6. Care

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

Care

Kurama thought, ~Hiei! At least he cares as well as I and others do for Botan.~ He smiled and spoke to him, *Hiei, it's good to know that you are here.*  
Hiei jumped off the tree and said, *Hn, Koenma told me to locate the pathetic ningen who has the missing item of Reikai.* Kurama concluded, ~Koenma told him everything.~

Hiei confirmed his thoughts, *It's not what you think. He will meet us tomorrow morning to give the complete details of our mission.*  
Kurama asked, *Have you talked with her?*

Hiei replied, *Hn!*

Kurama smirked and said, *I'll take that as a yes. How long has she been sleeping?*

Hiei told him coldly, *I'd rather kill her than to talk with her.*

Kurama defensively said, *I know and besides, she will surely not sleep if she knows you're around.*

Hiei moved closer to Botan and touched her forehead.

Kurama asked him, *Is she sick?*

Hiei assured him removing his hand, *Hn, kitsune, she is not.*

Hiei faced him and said, *She is connected and a lead for the mission. I better find that little ningen.*

Kurama said to tease him, *The little ningen, talking as if you are tall.*

Hiei said before he go, *Hn, watch it kitsune. I don't wish to be like that big oaf. I'm talking about a 7-year old boy. I'm leaving her to your care.*

Kurama stared at Botan before he carried her. He thought, ~If someone will see me like this, ah, forget it. I don't care about what they are to think of. But then, surely, he will think that I care for her. Of course, I do!~

He can't help but smile while carrying his friend but he wanted more than as a friend for her. Kurama recalled, ~I used to carry her even before: The Golden Seal, but I just catched her on that mission but I credited that as carrying her even that lasted for seconds only. And she has a funny surprised expression; The Underworld Carnage, she was unconcious the whole time. Botan, how did I... Ah, we're here already.~


	7. Welcome

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

Welcome

Shiori smiled at her son. She waited for him and seeing Botan made her hurried to open the doors, even Kurama's room, for them. He carefully laid her in bed. He smiled at her mother and opened his mouth for an explaination, but Shiori went to him and whispered, *You don't have to explain. I understand it.* Then the stomach of Botan sounded hungry that made them chuckled and Botan awake.

Botan sat and was ashamed of of her stomach faced them. She asked herself, ~How and why am I here?~

She looks confused but managed to giggle and said, *Ooops, sorry.*

Shiori guessed, *You haven't take any food for supper. Come with me, I'll make one for you.*

She smiled and nodded. She stood before them and said, *Thank you for the kindness.*

Kurama smiled and assured her, *Your very much welcome.*

Botan looked around and asked, *Why am I here anyway?* Again, her stomach sounded that made Shiori and Kurama chuckled.

Shiori whispered, *We better feed your hungry stomach first before filling in your questions.*

She blinked looking from Shiori to Kurama.

Kurama smiled and told her, *You go ahead.*

Shiori and Botan went to the dining room. Kurama fixed his things and thought, ~I guessed I'll be sleeping tonight in the living room.~

A knock from the window interrupted his thoughts. Kurama knew who it was so he opened the window for him.

It was Jin who smiled and asked, *Where is the box of tea?*

Kurama replied, *I almost forgot. Come in first and follow me.'


	8. Almost Spilling Secrets

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

Almost Spilling Secrets

*Oi, Botan!*, Jin called and they both smiled at each other.

Kurama get the box of tea and handed it to Jin.

Jin thanked him and said turning to Botan and Shiori, *Good evening, Kurama is so kind to give me this for my...ahm...grand mother.*

Shiori smiled and said, *You're not the only one who called Shuichi...Kurama.*

Botan explained, *We used to call him Kurama because we are his friends. Ahm, I mean, to understand more, it is the nickname we gave to him. But sometimes if our friends are pissed called him 'kitsune'.*

Botan winked at Jin so he nodded.

Kurama introduced Jin, *By the way, this is Jin.* Shiori asked Jin, *Is red is natural color of your hair? Hehe, nevermind that question! Do you want to stay here to sleep for the night? You can call your grandmother to tell her you will be sleeping here.* Jin thought of it for a while and said, *I'm thinking of going home but bring Botan.* Shiori looked from Jin to Kurama to Botan. She thought, ~Poor son, now I understand why he don't date anyone. He can't move on.~

Kurama explained, *Her grandmother's place is where I and Botan even Yusuke stay overnight. He is just offering Botan a place.*

But Shiori continue her thoughts, ~It must have hard for my son.~

Botan cleared her throat and said going beside Jin, *Jin, we can't travel this time.*

But Jin said, *We can, you can ride on your oa...*

Botan insisted, *We can't and besides, I accepted Shiori-San offer to sleep here.*

Jin frowned and was going to say, *I am a demon. Remember? We can fly together. I am returning in Makai tomorrow.*

but Kurama first said, *Stop it Jin or you will return the tea. You will be sleeping here.*

He thought, ~Geez, Kurama is serious. I'm having a goose bumps.~ He just nodded.

Shiori sighed and said, *Botan, let's go I shall lend you my spare clothes.*

Botan nodded and said to guys, *This is all settled then.*

Then she went after Shiori. Kurama told Jin, *Wait for me in the living room. I will get my clothes to lend you.*


	9. Visitors

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

Visitors

Botan will sleep in Kurama's room and Jin and Kurama will sleep in the living room. She helped them with the futons before she changed her clothes. It was 11 pm. She was about to close her eyes when a black figure went inside the room through the open window. She blamed herself, ~Oh! I forgot about the window! But who could...~ She turned to see who it was but she saw no one. Instead she noticed the door is left ajar.

She got up, closed the window and scolded herself, *Now Botan, such imaginations! I need to sleep this time. Tch, the door, I almost forgot.~ She was about to close the door when she heard familiar voices.

Step by step and carefully, she is climbing down the stairs that will lead to the living room.  
*What does this big oaf is doing here? Hn...*

*I can ask the same question with you!*

*Please, stop arguing. You might awake them up.*

*Yeah, guys, ooor yoouu twoo wanteeed meee tooo...*

*Stop that slurred talking and besides, you have a bad breath.*

*Baaad breaaath huh? Huaaaaaaaah!*

*Hey stop it!*

*Hn, as if you the one talking don...*

*Guys, I a'ready have ear plugs but I can still hea' you.*

*Hmp, it's not our fault if you have such kind of ears.*

Botan is smirking but didn't notice that she skipped a one step so 'Thug, thug, thug, thuuug!' sounded that interrupted the guys conversation. She can't think of anything but be ashamed, ~Such clumsy as ever am I.~


	10. The Mission

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

The Mission

Botan really felt ashamed. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a red haired demon infront of her staring.

*Now, I am having a beautiful dream guys.*, Jin murmured as he slowly shut his eyes.

Botan realized she is laying side viewed in the crumpled futon. She sat up and looked around. Yusuke is half awake sitting but managed to smile at her. Kuwabara is beside him such kind of smile that wanted to laugh out loud. Hiei is standing near the opened window. He glared at her so she turned to Kurama. Kurama approaches her.

He sat near Botan examining her.

Botan assured her, *Don't worry, I'm not badly injured. I'm used to this kind of feeling. I'm sorry guys, I am really clumsy as ever.*

*Finally, perfect attendance!*, a voice from no where said.

*Aaarghh! Stop puffing up like that!*, Kuwabara said nervously. Beside him, Koenma is already sitting.

Koenma said as he wink at him, *You don't have to be insecure beside me.*

Kuwabara defended, *You're nothing but a big baby toddler!*

Hiei interrupted, *Accept the reality big oaf, hn.*

And Yusuke agreed, *Yeees aaacceeeppptt it.*

Kuwabara murmured, *Shut up! You don't have to repeat it.*

Kurama and Botan giggled at Kuwabara's expression of defeat.

Koenma cleared his throat and explained the mission. It will be the easiest mission since Hiei located where the ningen is living from whom to retrieve the item.

Koenma added, *To tell you the truth, Botan, you are the reason why the item is missing.*

Botan insisted nervously, *No way! I can't be because I will never be interested on things that don't belong to me.*

Yusuke added, *Yes, she isn't interested even in me.*

Kuwabara was amazed and said, *You're such a mystery Yusuke. You managed to speak like that smoothly. Hey Yusuke!* Yusuke didn't reply instead, he snored.

Koenma cleared to her, *I mean to say, you are involved.*

Kurama thought, ~That was what Hiei told me.~

Hiei added, *Hn, he is talking about the little ningen you helped.*

Kuwabara interrupted, *I can't follow. Botan is in cahoots with the thief.*

Kurama told him, *Try at least to listen first. Let Botan tell us about that little boy.*


	11. Helping

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

Helping

Botan started the story that happened last night.  
*It was raining that night. My demon detector vibrated. I located where it was. It was in the abandoned building. From somewhere, I heard a little boy sobbing. I wasn't sure but I went to see that boy. And I almost forgot about the demon.*

She sighed and continue the story.  
*Someone has been ahead of me. It was the demon. And the demon was no other than Jin.*

She called and asked him, *Jin! Ahm, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in the temple?*

Jin replied, *I got lost. I was just flying, then I heard a very annoying thing. How about you? Are you looking for me to tell me you agreed in a fly race?*

She insisted, *Nope!*

The boy then came out of the dark and asked, *What are you two doing here? Who are you? Are you those demons to eat me?*

Then the boy cried out loud. Botan came to console him but Jin said, *Yes, I am a de...*

The child fainted. Botan scolded him, *Now, look what have you done!*

Jin thought, ~I'm just being honest.~

Botan examined the boy. He has fresh wounds on his knees and arms.

Botan concluded, *Perhaps, he was running away and lost his balance.*

Jin offered, *I'll bring him to Genkai.* Botan informed him, *FYI, I can heal him. But since I'm running out of time, I'll be bringing him in Reikai.*

Jin was impressed, *Wow! That was new!*

Botan clarified, *But, with the exemption of, I can't heal myself.*

Jin frowned and told her, *I will be escorting you then.*

Kuwabara interrupted her, *Geez, so that's why! You helped that boy to steal!*


	12. FYI

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

FYI  
Yusuke said, *Woooow! Jiiin, I neeevveeer thought ooofff yoouu aaasss aaa geentlemaaan.* Then the sleeping Jin answered that surprised and frowned everyone. They looked from Yusuke to Jin.

Hiei told them, *Hn, I will go. I am no more interested to hear what he is about to say.* Kurama chided, *I guessed you have read his mind already.* Hiei glared at him and vanished. Kuwabara complained, *These two are sleeping. We can't waste time to listen on dreaming demon.* But then Jin started to utter words. He was talking while sleeping that made Botan giggled.

Jin said, *I'll not let anyone interrupt. It doesn't end there. I escorted them. Botan went to Koenma while I brought the boy in Botan's room. I was about to go when he woke up. He was very surprised and murmured that that night was the most amazing dream he had. He asked me for a proof if I am a real demon. I told him, I don't eat but I am a demon wind master. Then we went out for a while. I flew with him.*

He added, *When I noticed him already sleeping I returned him into your room. I almost didn't recognize you. Your hair wasn't in high pony tail. It made me shivered seeing you but I manage to smile. Then you thanked me and we bid goodbye.*

Then he snored loudly and stop talking.


	13. Reason

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

Reason

*I still don't get it.*, Kuwabara complained. Koenma informed them, *It was last night when Jeorge made the inventory. The item that balances the 3 realms is confirmed missing. It will take 3 days before its effect to take over.* Botan let out a sigh and realized everything.

*Now guys, it was my fault because I brought that boy. I healed and left him for a while to walk and when I returned, he was awake sitting on my bed. He even told me that he doesn't want his dream to end but I told him, he will be back in the reality and it is only a dream. He agreed adding that Ningenkai is the only realm and he kept a souveneir to give to someone like me he will meet in the future which is on his bag. I simply nodded as he slowly sleep.*

Kuwabara commented with his eyes twinkling, *That boy will is so romantic. He will grow up like me.* But Yusuke told him, *Nooot as idiiiooot as yoouuu.* Kuwabara glared at him, *Shut up! Uram...*  
*That souveneir is no other than...* Before Kurama finish, Koenma commented, *Exactly! You're still bright as ever.*

Botan thought, ~if it will take effect with in 3 days..~ She stood up opening her 2 hands, saying, *10 pm, the day after tomorrow will be the due date!* Just then Hiei appeared standing near the window, *Hn, that little ningen, he kept on waking up and crying whenever I open his window. Hn, his cry is very annoying. Hn, I can die hearing his pathetic cry.*

Kuwabara laughed at Hiei. Hiei gave him a death glare so he stopped laughing. He felt rather embarassed for he noticed he was the only one laughing.


	14. Midnight Madness

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

Midnight Madness  
Koenma stood up and Botan asked, *Going already?* Koenma answered, *Yes, I told Ayame to go back after this meeting.* Kurama offered, *I'm going to make tea first for all. That will help to make us sleep though it's midnight.* Hiei requested, *Hn, I prefer sweet snow.* Kuwabara added, *Aw, such a childish request.* Hiei glared at him. Kurama told them, *Please no more arguing.*

Koenma refused, *I appreciate it Kurama but sorry, I need to go.* Kurama can't do nothing but replied, *Alright then, it's just fine.* He left to make tea. Botan bid good bye to Koenma and followed Kurama to help him. Koenma reminded the rest, *Tomorrow by afternoon, all of should be starting retrieving the item.*

Just then someone knocked at the door. To Koenma's surprised, it was Jeorge. Jeorge frowned but anyway he entered. He was bringing pizza, soft drinks, chips and puff corns. Koenma's eyes became wider and was speechless. Jeorge explained, *I just got your note this evening. I went to the movie house but I find not you and Ayame so I called Hinageshi. She told me you're here.*

Jeorge looked around and continued, *I guessed that I am super late. Sorry but you gave me the wrong location. I see! The movie ended. But, where's Ayame?* Koenma's expression became horrible like a bomb that is about to explode. Just then, Kuwabara grab the snacks and said, *Don't worry. Oooh, I never thought Koenma is this generous.* Then he left them and went to the kitchen.

Koenma said calmly as he can, *That note with my money to spend all is supposed to be for tomorrow.* Jeorge can't thought of anything but, ~Run! Hurry go out of here!~ and so he did. Koenma was running after him. Just then, Botan and Kurama returned bringing trays. They frowned witnessing Jeorge running fast and being chased by Koenma.* They placed the trays on the table before Botan closed the door while Kurama handed the bowl of ice cream to Hiei.


	15. Free Midnight Snack

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

Free Midnight Snack

Botan murmured, *I guess they are racing who will arrive first in Reikai.* Kurama asked as he sat down on the floor near Botan, *Hiei, what exactly happened?* Hiei replied, *Hn, we will have free midnight snack.* Botan then concluded, *That's why Kuwabara had those because Jeorge brought it! Oh, how nice of Lord Koenma to ask Jeorge to bring us snack.* Kurama disagreed, *I don't think so. Koenma looks so...*

*Free midnight snack; free, free, these are free.*, Kuwabara hummed as he placed the hot pizza and puff corn on the table.* To their amusement, they watched Jin and Yusuke sniffed heading to the pizza. They aren't yet awake but opening their big mouth to ensure their target, Kuwabara grab the box of pizza so they bumped their head to each other. ~Oh, shit! It's like hitting my head on a very hard wall!~, both of them thought.

They were now stirred and seeing each others face so close made them wide awake. They all chuckled. Except for Hiei who finished his ice cream then he glared at the pizza, ~Hn, that seems to be also delicious.~ With an instant he grab it from Kuwabara. Yusuke and Jin frowned and thought, ~I was not dreaming. It's real.~

They didn't even notice Shuichi H. at all standing except Hiei who offered, *Hn, pizza?* Shuichi H. nodded so he had 2 and another 2 for Hiei. Kuwabara complained, *Hey! I thought you'll only have sweet snow.* Hiei didn't mind him at all. He was about to take the pizza but Jin grabbed it and get his share then he passed it to Yusuke. Yusuke took his share as well and immediately placed the other 2 slices into the hands of Kurama and Botan. He threw the empty box to Kuwabara who catched it.


	16. Discovering Shuichi Minamino

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

Discovering Shuiichi Minamino

Yusuke and Jin are grinning. Kurama and Hiei are smirking. And Kuwabara is pissed off. Botan giggled and thought, ~Yes, these guys love pissing off Kuwabara.~ Shuiichi is surprised but amused at the same time for the improper behaviour of Shuiichi Minamino's friends.

Kuwabara complained, *After toasting the pizza, it was me who will not have any share. You shrimp!* Hiei who was still holding another pizza looked at him and went to him. Shuichi H. is stunned and worried a bit, ~Oh no! They can't fight here. But Shuichi M. don't even try to stop them. Why? He can't just sit there so calm beside Botan.~ But he was relieved when Hiei said, *I'll give you this one then.*

Hiei, with an evil smirk paused and told Kuwabara, *FYI, I can toast this all by myself. Hn, I don't need you big oaf, even you I can toast.* The rest watch as if they're watching a suspense movie but Botan, who was unsure what to happen, stood up. Yusuke, knowing her intention to give her own pizza to Kuwabara, stopped her. He whispered, *Let's see if Hiei will give his own.* Botan complied so she sat back.

They thought, ~Is this for real? Hiei will give...~ Hiei gave the pizza and Kuwabara accepted it though he wanted to refuse. They watched Kuwabara about to bite while Hiei is still smirking and returned to his seat. Kuwabara revealing his big mouth have a big bite but he took aback. Everyone wondered. Kuwabara glared at Hiei and said, *You shrimp! Hmp, how so kind of you to mock with me! Crust, so kind of you!* Kuwabara threw it to Hiei, who catched it with his mouth.

The five laughed out loud. In the end Botan gave her share to Kuwabara. But she was still able to have a half from Kurama. The remaining snacks, they fight over it through 'scissor, paper & stone'. Every winners can have 20 pieces of chips/ puff corns. The 3 soft drinks were kept in the fridge so to be fair. Tea isn't bad at all.

Shuiichi thought, ~This game(toss the 2 dices together and add the results; the one who has the highest score wins) is fun though I was the looser most of the time. Anyway, I can buy and eat as many as I and whenever I would like to. I never thought they are the type of friends Shuiichi M. has. He even joined the game because of Botan's annoying persistence. I like this side of my step brother.~ But Hiei interrupted, *Hn, don't forget to give me puff corns when you buy.* Shuiichi H. just nodded.


	17. Deep Sleepers

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

Deep Sleepers

Before the game ended, Botan started clearing their trash.  
Yusuke remarked, *At least we have Botan here. It will Kurama to fix our mess if she isn't here.* Kurama chided, *I have no choice though at times.* Shuichi suggested, *Let us help her. This will be the last round. Whoever win will have the rest remaining puff corn.* Kuwabara exclaimed, *Deal! I shall have this..for sure. Huh? But where's the puf..?*

Kurama chuckled only to find Hiei starting to eat the puff corns. Kuwabara hardly convince Hiei to don't ruin the last round but he ate all before Kuwabara finish his sentence. Hiei just glared at them and as if nothing happen, placed the trash inside the plastic.

They cleaned their mess and fixed the linens where they are about to sleep. Hiei was already sleeping in the sofa before Botan and Shuichi went upstairs. Kuwabara and Yusuke decided to go home but since brown out occurred they didn't. They all slept on the floor except for Hiei.

It was already 2 am when they slept and now 11 am, Saturday. Kazuya and Shiori left for their work and Shuichi H. for school group project. They were surprised but amused to see Kurama and his friends. Shuichi H. also told them what happened on midnight. Botan woke up Jin after the Hatanakas left. They went to the temple and she opened the portal for him. Jin expressed his gratitude through the tea to Genkai and he kissed the hands of Botan and Yukina which Yusuke told him. Then he left.

Hiei was the first one woke up when he smelled a fire. Only him smelled it and Botan who was just starting to cook for them. Hiei not opening his eyes and thinking he was on the tree jumped. A shout made his eyes opened and the others awake, *Aaaaah! Aargh! You shrimp!* Hiei landed onto Kuwabara's stomach. Hiei cool as he was stepped out. Yusuke and Kurama let out a sigh and murmured, *Here we go again.*


	18. Surprising Discoveries

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

Surprising Discoveries

Botan made them all fixed and cleared they used for sleeping though Kurama mostly done it. They will not eat until they're not yet done. She informed them, *Kurama, Shiori-San left a note to cook whatever you may want but no need to worry about it. Oh, I never thought you can cook. I went to your houses Yusuke and Kuwabara to pick up clothes for you. Here is the paper bag. Your cabinets almost look alike; geez, both have monsters. I also informed Shizuro and Atsuko-San that two of you are here. And Hiei, I saw Mukuro. I opened the portal for Jin this morning. She told me that she expects you tomorrow. And you should return with your promise.*

They all quite turned red. Kurama smiled and said, *I'm not really good in cooking as you can imagine.* Yusuke and Kuwabara were ashamed and just gave her a weak smile. ~No way! This Botan should not reveal what she saw on my cabinet.~, they both thought. Hiei just glared at her to don't ask what promise he made.

Botan just grinned at them for her new discoveries. Afterwards, they all ate and never expect that Botan can cook. Yusuke told her, *Your husband to be will be very lucky.* Kuwabara added, *And for sure it will be Koenma.* But Kurama chided, *Koenma has already Ayame.* Kuwabara remarked in surprised, *What!* He looked at Botan who nodded. While Hiei said that stunned them, *Hn, if you will be assign in Makai again, pass by in Mukuro's territory. I'll assure your safety trip back in Reikai.* Then he vanished.

They decided to meet up in the afternoon to have their plan. All returned in their respective homes.


	19. Smart Ogre

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

Smart Ogre

Botan went back to Reikai. After reporting to Koenma, he went to Jeorge. She was still curious about last night. Jeorge asked her 5 times, *Are you sure about this?* And Botan loosing her patience answered, *Yes I am! And this is the last time I'm gonna answer. You don't have to ask a 6th time.* Jeorge whispered, *Meet me on my break time.* Botan nodded and headed for her room to freshen up. They will talk about it during the ogre's break time.

Jeorge told her about the note that he made a mistake not looking at the date. Botan was laughing. She said trying hard not to laugh again, *All last night we thought of Koenma so very generous. He is impossible!* She stiffened a bit and asked, *Who won on the race? What did he threw on you last night?* Jeorge told her confidently, *I won! I made him not to throw anything on me. Over my dead body!*

Botan has her mouth an O shape. The ogre continued, *Lucky me, Ayame was still awake that time.* Botan guessed, *You then went to her for help.* But Jeorge chided, *Not really! First, I stopped in front of her. Lord Koenma held his horse. He slowed down and didn't throw the wood he picked up while running. I told Ayame that Lord Koenma is so generous to ask me bring snacks for the Reikai Tantei. She noticed Lord Koenma and greeted him. Plus, he was flattered when Ayame mentioned his generosity. Then I left them.* Botan remarked, *Oh! Smart ogre.*


	20. Yusuke's Grin

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

Yusuke's Grin

Yusuke gone home to freshen up himself. Atsuko asked, *Are you going again to get drunk.* Yusuke replied rudely, *If I will, are you going to give me money to buy liquor?* Shiori answered lighting her cigarette, *Nope!* She added, *By the way, I'll be going and none of your business to know where.* Then she left him.

Yusuke, being home alone, watched television instead but none of the channel suits his satisfaction. He thought, *Oh boy! Boring! I wonder why Keiko can watch this. Can it be handsome host? He is nothing but have just a shiny black hair, eyes like Hiei and ugly noise mouth! I'm more than him. Hmp! Anyway...* His thoughts was interrupted by a phone call so he turned off the television.

It was Keiko.  
*Hello Yusuke, I wanted to apologize for yesterday.*  
Yusuke didn't answer.  
*Yusuke? Are you there?*  
He didn't answer again that made Keiko shout at him.  
*Yuuusssuuukkkeee!*  
*Keiko, are you trying to damage my eardrum. I'm sorry you can't! I have ear plugs but I can still hear a little of your shout.*  
*What?*  
*I'm removing it since you have shouted already.*  
*Sorry for last night...*  
*I know you will be. I have thought of it.*  
*You do? I never thought you could think that...*  
*That's enough. Don't insult me. I may not be Kurama but I'm more than him.*  
*Since you have heard it. Good bye. I lo...*  
*Hey! I'm not yet done. I will not accompany you anymore to go shopping.*  
He smirked triumphantly.  
*It's okay. Good bye then...*  
*Wait up! I want to hear your previous words.*  
*Uhm, it's okay.*  
*Nope! Before that.*  
*Uhm, I...*  
She was interrupted. Her father called, *Keiko, I need your help here!* She answered back, *I'm coming!*  
*Yusuke, where are we again?*  
*Aaarrg, never mind! Remember, I'll not go shopping with you anymore.*  
*Okay, good bye and ILOVEYOU.*  
She hanged it up. Yusuke hanged it up also. He was smiling. But more than that. He was grinning.


	21. A Pet's Love

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

Pet's Love

Kuwabara went home unsure of what will happen to him. He entered their house with Shizuru smoking and reading the news paper. He stared at her. She is quite pissed off. When she noticed her brother, she looked up at him but Kuwabara looked away and headed for his room. Eikichi was there lying on his bed.

He went to the his cat and caressed it tenderly. In return Eikichi went to his lap. He laid it back to bed afterwards to freshen up. He heard strange noise. Man versus animal noise but he did't mind. He thought it was just his imagination. He remembered Hiei. ~He is always the cold one but I find him funny. He is interested and have pleasure in eating. I never thought he could be like that for the pizza. I did look idiot last night but at least we discovered that side of him.~

To his surprise after he fixed himself, seeing Shizuru caught Eikichi inside a net and his room is disordered as if there was a war.

He was mad asking Shizuru, *What do you think are you doing?* Shizuro threw the net to him, easy-to-catch. He removed his cat from the net and hugged it.

Shizuru told him shouting, *That bastard cat! I got scratches from her. Botan didn't have any because I gone after that cat. It seems as if she was protecting your cabinet. Botan left her communicator inside your cabinet. I'm trying to get it since you're here. You don't even care to peek what's happening in here! Still thank for having found a net for that bastard cat.*


	22. Hiei's Promise

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

Hiei's Promise

In a branch of the tree near the cafeteria, there a boy, for he was small, in black was standing. It was Hiei who was spiying at Shuuichi H. He waited for a timing for him to be alone.

Hiei thought, ~Hn, it's now or never. I'll be going back tomorrow in Makai.~

Hiei then appeared before Shuuichi H. who has just sat on the bench near the cafeteria.

Shuuichi H. in surprised said, *Oh! It was just you. You almost scared me to death.*

Hiei just remarked, *Hn.*

Shuuichi asked, *Are you here to make me invite you to join me to buy and eat snacks?*

Hiei answered, *Hn, exactly but I want a take out.*

Shuuichi H. nodded and smirked at him.

He stood up and told Hiei, *Well then, let's go.*

They ate mostly chips. It was Shuichi H.'s treat.

Hiei told him, *Hn, I want sweet..., I mean ice cream for take out.*

Shuuichi H. just nodded and bought a gallon for him.

Shuuichi H. asked, *Are you going to eat that alone?*

Hiei didn't answer so Shuuichi H. answered himself, *I guessed not.*

They walked until they are to go on their separated ways.

Shuuichi H. spoke up, *I'll take your silence as a thank you.*

Hiei, though unwilling, said, *Hn, thank you.*

Shuuichi H. also reminded, *Always keep the ice cream in the freezer.*


	23. Kurama's Mentality

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

Kurama's Mentality

Kurama was in his room browsing pictures from his album. From his birth as a human everything changes as he grows by. He never knew the real important things though he had lived so long. All he know in his life is to live and to survive. A cold blooded Youko Kurama he was and smart as ever betraying one's senses.

~My mother and friends are those who will always be valuable with me. I prove them as usual that at least I'm worthy of their trust. Hiei and I have the same reason why we don't unveil the truth. It's the thing that made us closer and distant from others. Tainted are we. Annoying women think I'm Mr. Perfect but I am not and never will. I don't worth and like any innonce such.~

He sighed deeply as he continue with his thoughts.  
~I promised with myself that never will I love for they might make you weak. But I was wrong, they are your strength. I have this kind of love like Yusuke had for Keiko. I will keep it until it fades away. Though many years had passed it doesn't still fades away maybe because she does have a space in my heart. Oh, I seem dramatic.~

He closed the album and placed it back to his drawer.  
~I'm nothing but a forbidden person to have someone I don't deserve. To see and care for her from a distant is enough. Soon, surely I will suffer the pain of unrequited love and hidden truth. I am not afraid of rejection. I am afraid of making them anxious of me. I don't deserve more of their time.~


	24. Balance of the World

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

Balance of the World

The group are now gathered in the park. They decided to form a circle even Hiei, though he doesn't want so. Botan was in the middle of Yusuke and Kuwabara, who was beside Kurama, and Hiei beside him. He doesn't want neither Botan nor Kuwabara by his side.

Botan started, *Okay, guys tell me all you can remember from last night. I'll add the other information which no one of you will mention. Let's start with Yusuke.*

*Hey! That's unfair!*

*No, it's not. Besides, I'm the original detective here.*

*Please no more complain Kuwabara. Or else...*

*Or else, what is it Botan?*

*I will tell Yukina that you...*

*Okay, fine! Just don't grin like that.*

*Ooops, then sorry! Back to business. Yusuke?*

*We are going to retrieve the item called, Balance of the World.*

*Yusuke! Are kidding?*

*Nope Botan, I am serious!*

*Okay, then it's your turn Hiei.*

*Hn, do you really think I will tell you what I know?*

*Shrimp might have an evil plan.*

*Hn, and so...*

*Hiei has a jagan. He can read all that is on our mind...*

*I got your point Kurama!*

*Urameshi, explain it why, because I don't understand.*

*Let me explain it Yusuke to Kuwabara.*

*Oh sure, Botan, explain it to him.*

*Hiei will able to cite all the answers with his jagan so it's a pass for him. It's Kurama's turn now.*

*Anyone who have it absorbs his belief regarding either in 1 realm or the 3 realms.*

*Now, it's yours, Kuwabara.*

*It's a mirror like.*

*Yusuke?*

*Ahm, ahm, I'm trying to recall. I know it!*

*What then?*

*It's your fault why it is missing!*

*Yuuuusuuuukeeee! Your...*

*The changes regarding the holder's belief will take effect with in 3 days.*

*That's right Kurama. Kuwabara?

*We are going to retrieve the item called, Balance of the World.*

*Hey, I have said that!*

*Hn, can't think enough?*

*Shut up shrimp!*

*No repeating of answer please.*

*Hn, woman, it's obvious that he don't have brain.*

*I can prove that I have!*

*Hn, as if...*

*It has 1 hidden button.*

*Yeah, that's right but your answer is incomplete.*

*I can complete it.*

*Then complete it, Yusuke.*

*The button should be pressed. That's it!*

*Nope, Yusuke, you didn't comp...*

*It should be pressed before the 3 days will be over to stop the change between the realms. Upon returning it to Reikai, everything will be alright.*

*You have said all the important information. Oh, sure are we lucky to have brain in the team.*

*Botan, what do you mean by that? Oi, I can sense something. Is there something between...*

*I'm very sure with this. I, Kazuma Kuwabara will save the day. What can you say Botan?*

*Ahm, by the way, there is an additional information. If ever we will not make it, whoever touches the Balance of the World is the only one will able to remember the...*

*Oi Botan! We will make it on time! Don't give us that additional crap information.*

*But, Yusuke, if ever...*

*Don't you have trust?*

*I have!*

*Well, you have so we should better starting making plan.*

A/N: Next chapters will be longer.

...n_n...


	25. The Little Boy

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

The Little Boy

*Ok guys, who among you have any...*

*Botan, it will be an easy thing. We have here Kurama. He is the legendary...*

*Hn, if I myself can't steal it...*

*Shrimp, he is a better thief than yours. Kura...*

*Hn, I'm not yet done oaf...*

*Stop it guys!*

*Hiei, can you tell us more about the little boy?*

*Hn, good question kitsune.*

*Sorry to interrupt. But, does anyone of you wanted drinks?*

*Botan, just count us all.*

*Okay, Yusuke...*

*Include a burger for me and...*

*Kuwabara, drinks only not food*

*Fine, Botan!*

*I guess I better go. I will make it fast as possible. Just continue discussing without me.*

Then she left them to buy drinks.

Upon her return, she felt conscious for they stared at her but she managed to smile at them. She gave each of them their drinks.

*Here, I guess you're all done discussing. And probably thirsty.*

*Botan, the little boy kept in his mind your memory.*

*Yusuke, if I was him, I might also do the same.*

*Hn, woman the boy thought of you as her mother.*

*Whaaaaat!*

*Boootttaaaan! Watch out! You almost spat on my face.*

*Sorry Kuwabara*

*And he also*

*Also what, Yusuke?*

*He thinks that Jin is his father.*

*In short: Botan you looks like his mother. And Jin looks like his father. You and Jin are couple. You and Jin are his parents.*

*Come again Kuwabara, I don't get it.*

*Hn, you can't really understand it if the one explaining can't get it himself.*

*You, what did you say?*

*Hn, I don't waste saliva for who those can't understand.*

*You shrimp...*

*I guess Kurama will explain it best, Botan.*

*I agree with Yusuke. So?*

*The little boy bore in his mind your image and memory last night but in the sense that you are his mother who gave him the mirror. In the same way also with Jin but as his father.*

*Now, I get it.*

*See? That's what I am trying to tell y...*

*That is the reason why Hiei can't steal his bag. He is so protective with it.*

*Is that so Yusuke?*

*Yes, it is Botan. I have come up with a plan.*

*You do? When was it that you learn how to plan?*

*Kuwabara, Keiko taught me so. Haven't you notice I am trying to keep my mouth shut as possible.*

*What is it then?*

*Hn, it is better than what you think.*

*Shrimp, I don't ask your opinion. Hmp!*

*Okay, I would like to ask first. Do you all agree?*

*How can we agree if we don't even know you're pl...*

*Oi Botan, I haven't told any of you my plan so it's fair.*

*I supposed Hiei knows.*

*Hn, I don't*

*I agree with Kurama. You have a jagan eye. Don't lie shrimp.*

*Hn, I can't even see what's on his mind.*

*You mean...*

*Hn, just what you think woman.*

*Stop blabbering all of you. Now, tell me. Do you all agree? Botan?*

*As long as it is not dangerous.*

*It is not!*

*I agree then.*

*Kuwabara?*

*I can't decide.*

*What if Yukina will be part of it?*

*Hn, what a...*

*Yukina, my love! I definitely agree!*

*So that makes you agree too Hiei?*

*Hn*

*That's a yes, I supposed. Kurama?*

*Majority agreed so it will be also a yes for me.*

*Tch, good!*  
Yusuke smirked.

A/N: What is he planning?

...n_n...


	26. Skit

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

Skit

Yusuke reminded them, *Be sure that you'll remember everything.*

Botan inquired, *Do I need to jot it down?*

Yusuke answered plainly, *If you want so, sure.*

Kuwabara murmured, *If Yukina is part of this plan, she should be here. I will fetch...*

Hiei glared at him.

Yusuke said crossing his arms, *You don't have to.*

So Botan held Kuwabara at his wrist stopping him.

She whispered to him, *Mr. Detective is so serious. We better hear him first and comply on his plan.*

Kuwabara just nodded and Hiei smirked at least.

Yusuke grinned at them and said, *Before I start, I don't want to hear any reactions or complains from any of you. Understand?*

All nodded in agreement and he started.

Yusuke stated his plan straightly not minding their complains. Kuwabara liked the plan although he noticed Hiei glaring at him. He didn't mind him and all he thought of was Yukina. Kurama stayed calm as possible after hearing the plan. He liked the plan that didn't pass unnoticed to Hiei. Botan was the one who complained the most. She was like a volcano that soon to errupt.

*Yuuusssuuukkkeee! It is so unfair! That's not an easy thing to do! I can't...*

She was interrupted when Kuwabara patted her shoulder. He whispered, *Practice makes perfect. I can teach you how to do it.*

Botan slapped him instantly.

Kuwabara reacted rubbing his face, *Aaawww! What was that for?*

Botan crossed her arms and replied, *For being jerk! Hmp!*

Yusuke assured her, *We will pursue the plan whether you like it or not. Besides, we don't have any time left to make a plan B. You better stop complaining.*

Botan insisted furiously, *I doubt Kurama agrees with your plan!*

But Yusuke chided, *Oi Botan! You all agreed before I told what my plan is.*

Then Hiei added, *Hn, stop complaining Botan besides it's you're fault.*

She was stunned not because of Hiei blaming her but he called him by her name.

She thought, ~He is serious.~

Kurama assured her, *Don't worry Botan. Everything will be fine and will go back to normal after this.*

All she can do is to nod.

A a familiar voice caught Kuwabara's attention that he looked up in a direction.

Hiei thought, ~He sensed her too.~

Kuwabara's eyes widen as he saw two familiar figures walking.

Kuwabara told Yusuke proudly, *Urameshi, it's time to start your plan.*

He pointed to the two familiar figures. They were Yukina and Keiko.

Yusuke nodded and said, *Stick to plan guys.*

Yusuke and Kuwabara left for Keiko and Yukina without knowing Hiei's trailing behind.


	27. Just The Two of Us

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

Just The Two of Us

The sun was starting to fade and there was a moment of silence before Botan broke it.

She offered, *Kurama, you may want to go with me.*

And he asked instantly, *Where?*

Botan visualized to him her hand zipping her mouth. Kurama smirked and nodded at her.

Kurama told her, *Lead the way please.*

Botan grinned at him and they started to walk. There was silence. A comfortable silence is present that made Kurama ponders a lot of questions. He had never felt so nervous before.

He was so deep with his thoughts, ~I don't know now what's next to do. I'm certain that I've never done this with my existence. I used to reject everyone who are willing to throw themselves for me. But, what if I'm the one being rejected? I should be calm as possible. I'm done discussing this with myself but it still haunts me. Why? She needed and deserved to know? But no, she doesn't. But why? Maybe somehow, although we came from different world, there is still hope.~

He focused his attention to the person before him.

And he decided, ~I shall tell her but after this little mission.~

Botan on the other hand was shivering. She was puzzled with the looks of Kurama was giving her.

Botan stopped and grinned at him triumphantly. It was a fire exit of Sarayashiki Junior High. For sure there's no way of getting in since it was weekend. She pointed at him to the roof top of the school where Yusuke used to hang out. Then she materialized her oar. He nodded at her idea and brought out the rose from his hair. Then he turned it into whip.

A/N: Oh, It's a short one!

...n_n...


	28. The Moon Embracing The Sun

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

Moon Embracing The Sun

The darkness was already spread throughout. It was evening. Botan was embracing her knees while Kurama was indian sitting beside Botan. They've watch how the darkness taken over the sun. Silence was in their midst.

Kurama finally decided the one to speak up.

He admired the view, *It's impressive Botan.*

Botan smiled and asked, *Did you truly liked it? Or you are just mocking with me?*

Kurama insisted, *It's not my first time to see it but I still find it impressive.*

Botan nodded and agreed, *So do I agreed with you.*

Kurama stood up offered his hand to Botan and she accepted it.

Kurama asked her, *Are you hungry enough for supper.*

She just nodded.

Kurama let out a sigh and told her, *You don't have to mortify yourself around me. I'm not annoyed as Hiei when you're around. We know him very well, silence is what he really likes.*

But Botan insisted, *I'm just thinking if I should tell you how I used to call the sun set.*

Kurama assured her, *Feel free Botan to tell it.*

Botan reminded, *Don't laugh at it.*

Kurama chuckled and asked, *Why should I?*

Botan scanned him for a while and said, *For me it's not sun set. I call it, the moon embracing the sun.*

Kurama didn't expect that from her but there was something behind his back to tell her how he feels. But nope, not this time.

He said, *Okay, then let's go.*

Botan seriously was hungry. She materialized her oar and dived with it while Kurama simply jumped.

They passed by a the park. It reminded them of their companions that afternoon. They both smiled and stared at each other.

Kurama scolded himself, ~It's the moment of truth now!~

Botan stared at him seriously. She thought, ~It's there again, the golden shade on his eyes. I can't be imagining this. This is the 3rd time.~

She gasped and whispered unexpectedly, *Youko Kur...*

She wasn't able to continue, only to realize he was embracing her.

He whispered, *You always see the moon embracing the sun. Now you shall know how it feels to be...*

He was not able to continue, because someone cleared his throat.

And asked non-chalantly, *Did we interrupt something?*

He let go of her. And they both see Keiko, just in time slapping Yusuke. Hiei standing between Kuwabara and Yukina. They all blinked at them. They both blushed in embarassment.


	29. Go With The Flow

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

Go With The Flow

Botan managed to give them a fake laugh after all.

She defended, *Uhm, it's not what all of you thinks! We're just...*

*Practicing* was Yusuke cut off while rubbing his face.

Kuwabara insisted, *But no, I saw there was something more into it.*

Yusuke told him, *No more telling of your senses Kuwabara. We better eat. Geez, I'm starving.*

Yukina smiled and offered them, *I guess you two will join us.*

Kurama returned her smiled and said, *I guess you made Hiei go with you as well.*

Yukina giggled and looked from Kuwabara and Hiei.

They walked upto the near by restaurant. Yusuke and Keiko leading the way. Then behind them was Kuwabara, Yukina and Hiei. Kuwabara who kept blabbering words to impress Yukina. Hiei suddenly glared at his back.

He glared particularly at Kurama and said, *Nice move, Kurama.*

Then he looked away. Botan looked at Kurama in a second and he smirked.

Then, it hit her mind, ~Oh! My hand! He's still holding mine. Can this be a bit of practice for tomorrow?~

They were about to enter when Yusuke was stopped by a guard. Yusuke's brow furrowed.

He asked, *Now, what?*

But the guard returned his question and stated, *Yusuke Urameshi and Kuwabara Kazuma, two guys known for fights. Before you pick up any fights inside, I'll stop you from here.*

Yusuke frowned and said, *Excuse me? We are going to eat.*

Kuwabara's blood was boiling. He thought furiously, ~Why do they think of us as trouble? If he only know that we have saved this world from threats! Anyway, we can look for another place but we are starving.~

He clenched his fist and wanted to scold the guard, but then he felt cold. It was Yukina's hand squeezing his. And Hiei gritted his teeth.

Kurama felt the uneasiness of Botan so he let go of her hand. He knew that Yusuke would be wanting to say foul words before they leave so he approached the guard.

Kurama said politely, *We must be leaving and look for another...*

But the guard interrupted, *Oh! I know you! Come in Sir, you're very much welcome here.*

The guard opened the door for him. He glared at Yusuke and told him, *You may want to leave, I supposed.*

Yusuke returned the glare and smirked looking at Kurama. Kurama understood that the guard didn't realize his companions were them.

But before he could say anything, Kuwabara was informed the guard, *Oh yeah, what made you think we'll leave our friend to eat alone?* Yusuke added, *Snap it out Mr. Guard! We're with him!*

Yusuke pointed at Kurama and he nodded.

The guard let out a heavy sigh and apologized. Yusuke even made him knelt to receive his apology.

They made their stomach filled and the one who paid was no other than Kurama. Hiei was the one who left but actually he planned to trail off behind Kuwabara walking Yukina home. Botan afterwards left using her oar. Kurama and Yusuke walked Keiko home first before they head with their respective home.

A/N: Next chapter: LIGHTCAMERAACTION!

...n_n...


	30. Light, Camera, Action!

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

Light, Camera, Action!

It was now time to get their plan started. Botan lazily fixed up herself before going in Ningenkai. Last night, she told Koenma about the nonsense plan of Yusuke so she guided less spirits than usual.

Hiei manipulated the little boy's mind with his jagan though not completely. He was so annoyed with his cries. Now, he can go back to Makai. He doesn't want to leave Yukina but if any worse thing happen, he will deal with it upon his return. His first priority as of now was Mukuro.

Yusuke fetched Keiko as well as Kuwabara did for Yukina. These two girls don't know the plan and were impressed with the little kindness of the two.

Kurama hoped to fetch Botan but she insisted last night when he asked her. She was selfless as usual just like him as of now. They were both old enough for such selfishness.

The little boy with his bag wandered through the forest where Hiei has left him. His walks lead him in a place full of flowers. He was amazed and gasped for it's like a deja vu. That was the place where Jin brought him two nights ago. He walked and saw a couple. There were tall muscular guy and a short paled skin pretty lady sitting on a bench.

The little boy thought, ~Her hair was almost like my mother. I need to walk more. It's time to let go of mom's gift for me and to give it to no other than a lady whose beauty's just like mom.~

He turned his face to the other side and saw another couple sitting on the grass. The guy winked at him before looking at the lady and he gave her a rose.  
He thought, ~He saw me then. I may say that it's kind of sweet though. Wait, he's pointing on that direction. Is it me he's calling? Oh, he nodded and so it's me.~

The little boy went to the guy who called him.

He was intrigued, ~What's in the world would he wants about me?~

The guy whispered, *I'm Yusuke and you look like you're lost. Since you're here, you may want to see a falls. Go straightly in that direction.*

The little boy nodded with his eyes sparkling. He smiled at the lady and kissed her hand. She was amused with the little boy so she kissed him on the cheek before going.

Yusuke charged his ki into a higher level as a signal for Kurama and Botan's roles to be played.


	31. For The First Time

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

For The First Time  
Botan and Kurama were facing and admiring the falls.

Kurama said truthfully, *I am certain to be the luckiest guy.*

Botan assuming he's on his witty mood, added and agreed cheerfully, *Yeah, sure you are! You have the charm and the brain. And the most important, you've transformed from being the cold one!*

They both stared with each other. They were lost with their thoughts and even with words. Kurama has never ever lost with what to think and he never mind of it. And Botan has never ever lost with what to say but she don't mind of it. Their staring at each other affected them both surprisingly as if they became statues in an instant.

Suddenly a black figure appeared on their middle that startled them both.

They both greeted him, *Hiei!*

And the only thing he said, *Hn, I'll be in Makai.* before disappearing.

Botan slouched a bit and commented, *That's what Hiei used to be.*

But Kurama chided, *But then, we all know how much he deeply cares.*

He smiled at nodding Botan.

Botan decided to play with his wits. She went to him and leaned closer. And Kurama not knowing what she's up to stiffened himself and remained calm as possible. Suddenly, she poked his forehead with her index finger and he frowned. He didn't expect that.

She smiled sheepishly and told him, *With your charm and brain, you can turn on every girls.*

She turned from him to giggle and she added, *And Kurama, even the guys sometimes.*

She bit her lip for letting those words slip. And now she's nervous as if her legs wanted to collapse. She should have zipped her big mouth. And now, she senses him walking towards her and soon will pay for those words.

Kurama leaned closer above her shoulders and glanced at her naturally.

He whispered, *But my charm and brain don't really turn her on at all. That's why I like her.*

Botan felt his chin on her shoulder and was startled that caused her to turn around to face him. She wanted to confirm with herself that he wasn't that close but she was wrong. Upon turning around his gaze fell on her and their nose touched.

Kurama's eyes slightly widened and Botan immediately looked away, a shade of crimson is forming from her face. An awkward silence filled their senses.

Botan was trying to compose herself, ~Botan, that was almost but that was an accident. It's a law and prohibited thing in Reikai. I can't break that for my carelessness. He may even be forced to marry for that. I don't want his freedom to be taken away because of me. But even so, it will never happen. I'm from Reikai! We're from different worlds. Probably I'll be punished being assign in Makai again. And oh! Lord Koenma must be watching. Botan, back to reality. He said the girl he likes isn't even interested with him. How come?~

Kurama on the other hand can't get it over, ~I never intended of doing that. That was an accident! But that was really something. I've never experienced this with my existence. I was stoic as Hiei and maybe even more. I was a loner and was never interested even courting someone. All I wanted were treasures and power. But now, I can see clearly I'm interested of courting her. Hiei is right! I'm getting soft from the moment I met Yusuke. Oh well, Botan was with him. I should have leaned closer. Should I? I never thought, this is how it feels.~


	32. Submission

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

Submission

Kurama unexpectedly chuckled because his thoughts. Then he felt the ki of Yusuke. It was the signal and he can hear the foot steps of the little boy.

Botan, after recovering from embarassment faced him.

She apologized, *I'm very sorry for that.*

He smiled at her and insisted, *You shouldn't be. That was an accident.*

He looked pensively at the forest. Then he told her, *The little boy of Hiei is coming.*

And she repeated it and giggled.

Botan was so nervous just like the first time she met the adult Koenma. She didn't entertain her admiration for him due to Ayame and because he isn't gentleman enough.

Kurama needs to play his role. If Jin was there, he will not be with Botan. That was so silly of that little boy. He filled in his mind the empty space of memories for his parents with his encounter with Botan and Jin.

He asked her, *Are you ready?* and she just nodded.

He reminded her, *I'm going to embrace you and let go of you when the little boy arrived.*

She gave him an awkward smile and nodded. When he reminded her, it makes her more nervous.

She thought furiously of Yusuke, ~That Yusuke, I'm going to spill out his secret about his cabinet after this! He even teased me to don't act like an old bitter woman. Of course I'm old! But am I really that bitter? It's just that... Nevermind! We're already here so be it.~

He approached her embraced her. He felt the uneasiness of Botan and how nervous she was. But even him was also nervous, he was just good to cover up for himself.

He whispered to her, *It will be fine. We will able to retrieve the item.*

She didn't respond so he teased her, *Botan, I can see you're blushing.*

Botan shivered but was a bit pissed when he teased her.

She warned him, *Don't make me think of including you upon my revenge with Yusuke.*  
He just chuckled in amusement.

And he assured her, *I'm just trying to remove your uneasiness towards me. Now, I can say it works.*

Botan was surprised. He was concerned towards her. She was impressed so she decided to return the embrace that surprised him. But then, he smiled.

Botan whispered in an amused tone, *Oh, Kurama that was so thoughtful of you.*

A/N: Next chapter: Timing is everything!

...n_n...


	33. Timing is Everything

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

Timing is Everything

Silence fell with the two of them. Above them were the stars that brightly shine and it was a full moon. They were listening attentive for any sign of foot steps.

Kurama whispered, *He's coming and I'm going to hold your hand upon approaching him.*

And she shivered but she tried to snobbed it. She want it to pass unnotice before him.

He approached her embraced her. He felt the uneasiness of Botan and how nervous she was. But even him was also nervous, he was just good to cover up for himself.

He whispered to her, *It will be fine. We will able to retrieve the item.*

She didn't respond so he teased her, *Botan, I can see you're blushing.*

Botan shivered but was a bit pissed when he teased her. She warned him, *Don't make me think of including you upon my revenge with Yusuke.*

He just chuckled in amusement. And he assured her, *I'm just trying to remove your uneasiness towards me. Now, I can say it works.*

Botan was surprised. He was concerned towards her. She was impressed so she decided to return the embrace that surprised him. But then, he smiled.

Botan whispered in an amused tone, *Oh, Kurama that was so thoughtful of you.*

The little boy felt no fright even though it was late in the evening. He was confident if there will be anything unexpected to happen, the two tough looking guy will come to his aid.

He was amazed that his eyes sparkled. He saw the waterfall and a couple smiling warmly at him. They approached him holding hands.

Kurama squeezed her hand gently. It was so cold.

The little boy gasped and uttered, *Mom, Dad?*

He was so shock and decided to run towards them. He hugged them. They bent down and sat to return the hug. The boy was overwhelmed with joy and they both felt it.

Afterwards, they pulled out and Botan said, *I believe you have something to give me.*

The little boy nodded and grinned. He turned to Kurama and held few strands of his hair.

He frowned and commented, *Dad, your hair is long but you look more handsome.*

Kurama can't help but smile at his comment and even being called as dad.  
Botan giggled at his comment. It was Jin whom he seen last time not Kurama.

The little boy then turned to Botan again. He gently removed her red hair tie. He grinned and gave her hair tie.

He said proudly, *Now, mom you look more beautiful. Your blue kimono suits you even more.*

Botan grinned and Kurama chuckled for the manners of the child.

The little boy brought out the mirror and said particularly at Botan, *I still have this mom. Before I give it to you, you should catch me first.*

He ran a few steps from them and looked back. He waited for Botan to go after him before proceeding into running.

Kurama offered, *I can be the one to go after him.*

But Botan insisted, *I don't want to miss the fun and besides, we still have 5 minutes. I believe I can press the particular button before the time.*

She stood up and removed her sandals and socks and positioned herself.

She announced cheerfully, *I'm coming after you! At the count of 3. 1...*

But the little boy cut her off, *Three!*

Then she go chasing after the little boy. Kurama sat on the near by rock and watched them.

A/N: Thanks for the review, that day was my birthday. My age? CLue: 2 digits with number 1.

...n_n...


	34. Wrong Calculation

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

Wrong Calculation

Botan gone after the child. They were running carefully because of the pebbles. They were both enjoying and even Kurama who's watching from a far. He clearly hear their laughters. He can't help to think of that they're like a family having a night out.

He was destructed upon hearing the foot steps of their other four companion. He glanced at his watch, 1 more minute left.

The little boy laughed out loud while running. Botan, knowing there's a minute left ran faster after him. She needed to press the particular button before it's too late. Honestly, she enjoyed chasing after the child. He ran faster and glanced at Botan. The consequence, he tripped off of one of the stones. The little boy lost the mirror from his hand and dropped it on the running water.

Kurama, seeing what's happening, sped towards the boy. He was able to save the little boy from hitting the humpy ground of pebbles and stones.

Botan, on the other hand, saw her target falling in the water. She knew that there's only 10 seconds left. Thanks to Kurama who helped the child. She immediately jumped for the mirror, its unhidden button is glowing. Too bad, she didn't realize that the water isn't that deep.

Kurama foresees the accident which might occur. He searched for her location. He hoped that she wasn't badly hurt with the impact but he was wrong. He saw her soaked, trying to stand up although she was almost unconscious and she held the mirror.

And so, it happened unexpectedly.

They still have 5 more seconds.

5

Kurama carefully landed on the 3 ft. deep water.

4

He went towards her while she fell backwards.

3

He held and helped her even just to sit up. He asked her worriedly although he knew she isn't, *Are you alright?*

2

She nodded and smiled at him before the consciousness left her while she was still holding the mirror.

1

He stayed calm and prioritized of pressing the button.

0

They were both holding the mirror.

A/N: More or less, you can guess what's to happen next.

...n_n...


	35. United Realms

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

United Realms

Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara and Yukina ran towards the little boy. He pointed them where Botan and Kurama were. And they looked over to where were they.

Suddenly, a light errupted from the mirror. A very strong light that can almost blinded anyone.

Keiko buried her face in Yusuke's shoulder.

Yusuke had his wrist protecting his eyes. He tried to peek but no avail. It was so bright.

Yukina on the other hand, embraced the child. She sensed his fear.

Kuwabara stood infront of them hoping that his shadow can offer a bit comfort with them. He covered his eyes with his hands. Little by little, he loosened his compressed fingers to peek. It was so bright that he immediately turned his back and embraced Yukina and the child.

In Ningenkai almost everyone are sleeping. For those who were awake, they were surprised that with just a snap they saw nothing but a very bright light. The light made everything vanished before their sight that made them froze where they are.

In Reikai, ferrying of souls for that day is done. The grim reapers burried themselves with their respective comforting bed except for Botan. In the office, normal as ever, Koenma and Jeorge were watching before the scene unfolding the reality. They jumped out of surprised seeing the bright light errupted from the screen. They braced themselves protecting their sight from the bright light they have never seen before.

In Makai, it was very common for that time that everyone were fast asleep as well unless they're patrols like Hiei or have any illegal businesses.

Hiei arrived in Mukuro's lair as expected. He didn't break his promise. He made was able to made it fast as possible. It's not good as it should be if melted. Mukuro was so delighted with it. He gave her no reaction but only a smirk. He left her to sleep and something made him pissed. It was the very bright light that instantly shone in his room.

He frowned and gasped as questioned himself, ~Could it be?~

A/N: I'm wondering if you're guesses are right?


	36. Complications

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

Complications

In a hospital, it's a common thing to see unconscious patients being brought.

It was almost midnight. Outside a particular room, there is a lady being comforted by a guy. You may think they're couple but they're not, not yet. They stood up upon seeing the doctor coming out of the room.

The doctor informed them, *For now, she needs rest. I see signs of fatigue and exhaustion with her. Tell me what exactly happened. Mr. and Mrs. Daioh.*

Both of them blushed upon hearing the last sentence. They both hoped it was true.

Koenma calmed himself and cleared his throat.

Koenma narrated, *She is working for me. I gave her a tasks to be completed everyday. And for 2 months, she asked not for a day off. I told her to have but she insisted. She used to tell me that she's alright. And if she's not, she will immediately inform me. It was my fault. I should have been persistent.*

He clenched his fist and continued, *For today, she went alone in a waterfall to relax but she didn't clear it that it will be tonight. Someone called me before I sleep. He asked if I know her because if I do, I should hurry up because she is lying unconscious in the waterfall. He apologized for it was his fault...*

Ayame then continued, *She jumped to swam for an item which belongs to the caller. Upon arriving, she was the only one we saw. We see not the caller neither the item. I guess she didn't realize that the water is 3 ft deep only.*

The doctor commented, *That explains why she has hump on her head. And I could say it made a great impact on her.*

The doctor continued, *She will be waking up anytime by tomorrow and need assesment for 3 days, the day after tomorrow. If she pass, she will be released after 2 days.*

Koenma asked him, *What kind of assesment?*

The doctor replied hesitating, *Sorry, but it's psychological.*

Ayame gasped but was able to asked, *Why?*

Then, the doctor explained, *You see, the impact hitting the stone is much. It even made her unconscious and will be until tommorow, fatigue and exhaustion count. And the damaged part of her brain might affect her memory...*

Ayame awkwardly asked, *You mean, amnesia?*

The doctor looked seriously at them. He sighed and told them, *I'm not sure, so if you'll excuse me, I'll be examining her results from the scans.*

Ayame and Koenma both bowed before the doctor, then he left.

A/N: I'm no doctor nor nurse. I hope you bear with that kind of conversation.


	37. A Detective's Worry

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

A Detective's Worry

Two guys were playing a versus virtual game in the arcade while another two girls were impatiently watching them. The other one was almost winning, two more strikes and he will win but was interrupted when his phone vibrated. He immediately look who it was.

New Message from Foxboy's Botan

View Now?

He grinned upon imagining his friend discovering that he, detective, isn't blind to notice how seriousness change around her.

*I won! See? Keiko? My Yukina? I told you! There is hope in every impossible things!*

The proud tone on his opponent irritated him. He returned his phone on his pocket and decided to disagree.

He argued crossing his arms, *You won not! You cheated!*

Kuwabara argued back, *I do! Accept it Urameshi! Not in all arcade games you can defeat me.*

Yukina beamed, *Keiko and I saw in the screen that player1 wins when you're looking at you're phone...*

He interrupted her sarcastically, *EXACTLY! KUWABARAATTACKEDINSTEADOFPAU SINGTHEGAME!*

Kuwabara stood up and yelled at him, *Don't you dare to treat her how you treat Keiko.*

He stood up and yelled back, *Don't even dare to continue that I don't know how to treat Keiko like a gentleman does. And a good example? Gentleman your face!

Yukina bowed her head down thinking what's wrong saying the truth, and Keiko seeing this decided to burst out.

*SLAP! SLAP!*

Keiko did it to catch their attention. Both of them look at her who was glaring and noticed bunch of kids eyeing them. She and Yukina started to walk away from them.

Kuwabara started apologetically, *Sorry for winning that made you mad.*

He ignored him and trailed behind the two.

Kuwabara catched up with him.

Kuwabara stated, *Geez, Urameshi at least try to give good example with kids.*

He replied not to avoid argument and a slap.

He heard words from Yukina that irritated him but still remained his composure.

Yukina said warmly, *I know you didn't mean to say those words. I was right to hope for you having the acceptance.*

Keiko giggled at those words and Kuwabara smirked and pissed him more.

Kuwabara added proudly, *You're not mistaken with that hope my Yukina.*

He thought, ~No Kurama to defend the pause thing. No Botan to explain to Yukina. And no Hiei to piss off Kuwabara!~

He cocked his head left and right and saw a familiar lady. She was Shiori.

They approached and greeted her and know the reason why Kurama didn't reply a text message upon inviting him to join them which he take no as an answer. They headed for Genkai's place since Keiko wanted to visit her and ate supper.

Upon riding off the train, his phone vibrated. He saw 3 unread text messages from Fox boy's Botan. He read right away rather than at home.

From: Fox boy's Botan  
Hurry up!

From: Fox boy's Botan  
Yusuke? Please help me with her! She helped me and I don't want no one to help her.

From: Fox boy's Botan  
Yusuke, good afternoon! I'm going in the waterfall(where I advice you to bring Keiko at once) right after my work to relax. Tell them, HELLO for me.  
;-)

He didn't know how to react with worry rooting up but he made up his mind.

He lied, *I forgot an important thing in Master Genkai's table.*

Keiko suspicously asked, *And it is?*

Kuwabara saw the seriousness in him and decided to buy his alibi.

Kuwabara offered, *It's late. I'll walk you home Keiko. Yusuke, be sure to have it back. Let's go.*

Keiko wanted to insist. ~Going back this late? For what? A very important thing? He's impossible!~

She looked at him. His nod and smile gave her a relief of his weird decision.

He risked his sleep to relieve his worry. Besides, how can he sleep with a big worry on his head. Upon arriving on the other station, he ran fast to the forest and to the said waterfall. He frowned seeing her not. He scanned the area and found a little boy sobbing behind a tree. He asked the boy that made him sighed in relief at last.

The little boy said humbly, *I believe she was mom that I wanted to play with her. Auntie was right she isn't.*

Unexpectedly, his phone vibrated and he read the text message.

From: Pacifying Koenma

Sorry for interrupting your sleep. Botan's in the hospital but don't worry she will live.

He looked down on the boy and composed words.

He beamed, *Listen, don't worry anymore. I know only 1 hospital where they can bring her. She will live so don't worry and be happy.*

He grinned at the kid but there was no smile. He frowned seeing the kid showing off a pinky finger.

He rubbed his head and gave in.

He asked, *A pinky promise for what?*

The kid replied, *FORNOTMENTIONINGMEINHEREVENI FSHEREMEMBERSME!*

He added sarcastically, *ANDNOTTOMENTIONASWELLYOUMADE APINKYPROMISEWITHME.*

They exchanged smiles and nod. He walked home the kid on his said home. Before he go, the little boy handed something to him.

He asked, *This is hers?*

He walked home the kid. The kid nodded and entered his home with his aunt welcoming him.

He show not himself to the aunt for he was hurrying up to check up on Botan. He should have invited her instead to avoid the accident but what's done is done. He arrived in the hospital and fortunately, his I.D. was with him and thanks to Keiko who used to remind. He entered the room and saw her lying unconsciously. To see her breathing is an assurance.

He brushed off her bangs and stared for a while at her.

He whispered, *You will live. Stop being a sleeping beauty, Princess Aurora or there might be Prince Philip right away to wake you up with a kiss.*

He left in the table the one was asked for him to be returned to her. He looked at her once more and decided to kiss her since it was his only chance. He can't show it infront of his friends.

NEVER! He did kiss her on the forehead and left.


	38. A Dream?

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

A Dream?

Kurama woke up from his sleep. It was midnight. He sat up and started to remember what happened for the day. Then after a few minutes he let out a defeated sigh. He couldn't remember it. He then returned to his sleep.

Hour and hours had passed. It was morning and his alarm clock woke him up. He sat up and recalled what happened last night.

Shutting his eyes, he calm himself and flashes of memories started to play.

Botan and him standing, admiring the waterfall in a night with the moon and the stars shining above them. They were standing so close and he held her hand going towards an approaching child. They all hugged each other. It was like they are family. Afterwards, he sat on a stone and watched Botan chasing the child. He was as well enjoying like the two. The child tripped and dropped something in the water and Botan jumped for it. Instantly, he was beside the child. Then he went over to Botan. A very bright light errupted from the item.

He smirked and thought, *At least, I remember something. Botan and I visited a waterfall last night. That's why I feel so tired. But, what happens after that very bright light? It's kind of weird. Hmmm...*

*Message fox boy!*

It was his cellullar phone. He grabbed it from his desk and read the message.

From: Yusuke

Kurama! Good morning! We accidentally met your mom last night. She told us you are resting the whole day. Kind of stress from work? By the way, see me tonight 7 pm. We'll visit her in the hospital. See you!

He frowned and let out a defeated sigh.

~It was all just a dream although it seems like reality. I guess this is the effect of sleeping so much, mixing of dream with reality. But, who was her that we are going to visit?~


	39. Conefinement

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

Confinement

5 days had passed. It was the last assessment for Botan in the hospital. She was still pale and not on her normal attitude. She was almost the opposite of herself before. She honestly answered the questions of the doctor. Her memories are still blurred except her friends and her job as a grim reaper.

Later in the afternoon that day, the doctor met with Koenma and Ayame.

The doctor told them, *Her case is abnormal I may say. She is the opposite of her background...*

Then Ayame interrupted, *Doc, it's because she may need some more rest. We can provide her starting by tomorrow. We have a friend who has a temple and...*

*I'm afraid not to allow her...*

*You might know Master Genkai. We're friends of her. I'm referring to her place where Botan can stay. Hospital confinement will do her no good.*

*Mr. Daioh, hear me first. It's normal for patients for attitude changes. On her case, the nerve connected to her brain cells that is responsible for memory storage have a mild damage. This mild damage resulted to mixing of the storage of her dreams/childish mentality with her experiences. Meaning to say, everything for her about her memories are reality even it's just a dream during her childhood. I'm very sorry to say this. I'll not risk my right to do everything to help her though I know how excellent Master Genkai is.*

Ayame and Koenma let out a defeated sigh. They both wanted Botan to be out of the hospital.

The doctor prescribed, *Same prescription as before except for one thing, and it will be sleeping pills.*

Koenma and Ayame both asked worriedly, *Why?*

The doctor replied simply, *She needs rest.*  
But Ayame insisted, *She sure does sleep on time.*

*I believe she does but she wakes up 3 hours earlier than supposed time. Now, she has a developing fever. It might last weeks if she continued resting for only 5 hours. Phone isn't allowed for her because when she discovers something that she doesn't remember, thinking and trying to remember that something is the reason of her waking up very early. Now, if you both may excuse me.*

The doctor left them and Koenma came out with a plan with Ayame. They wrote a schedule plan for the Reikai Tantei including them to look after Botan every night. Any possibilities can happen; anytime, those hold grudges against the detectives and Koenma might trace and do evil to Botan since she is detectives' assistant.


	40. It Sucks Being Stuck

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

It Sucks Being Stuck

It was almost a month since that incident. Botan was left under the care of Ayame. Ayame took good care of her although she was a bit upset of what Botan used to tell her and twice she had escaped to visit the garden. She knows how upset Botan is for being prohibited outdoors. Botan could have been released if only she didn't mention her weird childish story to the doctor.  
Botan get used with her routine waking up with pleasing smell of flowers that his friends brought for their night visits. She seen none of them because their visit is her sleeping time. Nonetheless, she was happy to know that they visited her. She will freshen up herself while Ayame prepared their breakfast.

Later on, the doctor will visit to ask her annoying questions.

She talks less with the doctor. And during those times, Ayame is working. Then she waits for the assigned nurse to bring her lunch.

Afterwards, the boring time comes, staring down the outside from the window pane of her room in that hospital. She misses a lot of things. Whenever she wanted, she can eat her snacks but she doesn't. She gives it to the nurse to be given away in the children's ward.  
She knows the difference between the contrasts of skies with each passing day and she can even predicted if it's to rain.

Ayame arrives bringing their supper to eat together. She brings her snacks for the next day hoping it will lessen Botan's boredom.

Afterwards, she listens to Botan's blabbering for almost 2 hours. She nods and smiles at her friend's stories regarding her encounter with the day and how annoying the doctor was.

And then, expected as ever, Botan tells her how she misses being Yusuke's assistant although there are few missions lately and especially being a grim reaper. Ayame silences and bids her good night before she could talk more.

She leaves her friend for a while to be sure that she sleeps peacefully as possible. It upsets her knowing that Botan could have been released if only she didn't mention those things to the doctor. She knows how much sick her friend is being in the hospital.  
It was Koenma who assures her most that everything will be alright.

She was grateful that there's not much missions lately. At least Yusuke and Kuwabara alternately watch Botan at night during weekends because they are still studying while Kurama and Hiei during weekdays and as for her, during Wednesdays with Koenma so it will be a fair distribution.

She thought frowning a bit, ~If only Botan wakes up in the middle of the night, she will surely chose not to sleep and instead, will talk with her friend assigned for the night, but Botan never wakes up even once. That silly Botan, such a deep sleeper she is!~


	41. The Good News

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

The Good News

Ayame is sitting in the bench outside the room of Botan. She imagines how is it going inside. She smiled to herself knowing their manners inside the room of Botan.

As usual, Yusuke will poke Botan's cheeks with his index finger. And Botan's reaction, she will turn on the other side. Then, Kuwabara will be the one to poke her other side cheek. But Botan never woke up.

As for Keiko, she arrives afterwards and witnessing what these two are doing, will glare at them furiously.

Then Yusuke and Kuwabara will immediately walked to Kurama. Kurama used to bring and arrange the flower in the vase. The two will argue who among them is right what flowers Kurama is arranging. Unfortunately none of them is right. But there was once, the very first time they visited. It was the night after Botan was confined. Roses were Kurama brought and they argue who guessed it first.

As for Hiei, he will be the one to stay for the night. He used to throw disgusting looks towards Kuwabara especially if Yukina is around. He sits only on the chair near the window and never speak except for, hn. At least there's a bit gentleman out of him. He pulls out a chair for Keiko near Botan's bed side. And she squeezes her hand gently or tucks in her blanket.

Ayame sighed heavily. Then she noticed someone sat beside her. It was Shizuru. She smiled at her and Shizuru returned it.  
Shizuru handed out an envelop to her. She explained, *I believe it was the doctor of Botan who gave that. He recognized and asked me to give the envelop to you because he has errands to run for.*

Ayame said, *Thank you.* She opened the envelop and it was Botan's Evaluation Sheet. She was nervous as she continued with her reading. Upon reaching the bottom of the paper, there was a note from the doctor that made her eyes widen. She wanted to cry out for joy but she concentrated not to.

She gazed at her seatmate who threw her confusing looks so she showed to Shizuru the note.

Note: It was approved that she will be discharged on Friday morning.


	42. The Notebook

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

The Notebook

Yusuke with Keiko on his arms followed by Kuwabara then Kurama came out from the room of Botan. They didn't notice that the door was left a jar. Hiei was supposed to close it but when he over heard the news that Botan will be released on Friday morning, he also came out.

They were all smiling at him. But he didn't smiled at them. His goal is to ask something from Ayame.

Kuwabara greeted him, *Hey, I know you heard the news. I saw you peeking at the door.*

He glared at him instead of answering. He went to Ayame and noticed Kurama was not there. He decided to change his question. He asked coldly, *Where's Kurama?*

Ayame replied, *I believe he is in the roof deck.*

And Yusuke announced, *Sounds like me. I wonder what he is doing there.*

Kuwabara exclaimed, *Count me on! We'll go where Kurama is.*

Ayame said surely, *I know that kind of look Hiei. The notebook you're looking for is in Kurama's hand.*

Yusuke doesn't understand so he asked, *And what's with the notebook Hiei?*

He gazed coldly at him and remarked, *Hn*

Yusuke was surprised with the sudden anger expression of Keiko. He frowned at her and sensing something bad to happen, he covered his ears.

Keiko shouted at him, *Yuuusssuuukkkeee! Why, you!*

Then she saw Shizuru waved and signed her to not shout anymore. She just crossed her arms and looked away from him.

Kuwabara understood that Yusuke doesn't get it so he decided to explain.

He said, *The notebook we decided to buy almost a month ago. That was for Botan. We write whatever we want to tell her whenever we're assigned for night's watch. We can't talk to her at all due to schedule conflicts that's why we decided to buy it.*

Keiko interrupted, *Hmp! This Yusuke might be sleeping the whole time.*

But Yusuke chided, *Watch it! I count many stars as I can before falling asleep.*

Keiko scolded him, *I even reminded you to write a get well soon note for me! Sadly to say, you weren't really paying attention.*

Kuwabara felt a pang of pity for Yusuke for they are attracting attentions from the passers by.

He assured her, *It's alright Keiko. I used to include you together with Yukina and Master Genkai.*

Then they noticed Hiei leaving them. Kuwabara called him, *Hiei! Wait up for me.*

He didn't look back but continued to walk so Kuwabara ran to catch up with him.

As for Yusuke he told Keiko non-chalantly, *With or without the notebook, she knows how much I wanted her to get well soon even I tell or write it not.*

He winked at her before adding, *She knows for sure how much you desire to go out shopping with her.*

Then he headed for the roof top.


	43. Hohoemi No Bakudan

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

Hohoemi No Bakudan

Kurama was leaning against the wall while scanning the pages of the notebook. He turned to the door to see who was coming. They were Hiei and Kuwabara. He smiled at them but Kuwabara was the only one who returned the smile. He threw the notebook to Hiei and he catched it easily.

Kuwabara asked, *So, what's bring you here?*

And Hiei answered for him, *To be away from your big mouth and none sense talking together with detective.*

Kuwabara was a bit insulted so he asked him, *Wanted to start something, huh?*

Yusuke then arrived and told them, *You can't start it here Kuwabara and even finish it here Hiei.*

He glanced at the notebook then to Kurama. He heard Hiei opening the pages so he went beside Hiei to see what's inside the notebook.

Hiei turned the pages to where he occupied before, skipping the pages that don't belong to him then, and will occupy. After seeing those pages, he get curious.

He asked interestingly, *What's the next scene you will draw?*

Kuwabara's eyebrow furrowed. That was new to him. He turned to Hiei who just smirked at him.

Hiei answered looking at him, *My last drawing will be me, my sword slicing into two big oaf.*

He just chuckled and commented, *Don't mock with me shrimp.*

Yusuke saw his reaction that it was new to him that Hiei can draw and seem not believing.

Yusuke then concluded, *It wasn't true what you told to Keiko after all. If you truly write in that notebook, then you would have known what Hiei drew.*

Kuwabara then snatched the notebook from Hiei.

Kurama sweatdropped, knowing what Hiei have drewn.

Kuwabara turned to the 6 pages where Hiei have drewn.

1 Tue  
Rain on the window pain view

2 Fri  
Stars and the moon from the window pane view

3 Tue  
Hiei's head with hands covering his ears: spiky hair, w/ only glaring eyes

4 Fri  
A glowing bulb

5 Tue  
A sword

6 Fri  
His head with the sword on his neck: scared eyes on his face

Kurama went to roof deck to enjoy some silence and not hearing them arguing. He opened up his musings.

He told them, *Botan doesn't write much. She would just answer once a week for all of us...*

Yusuke interrupted, *And that would be?*

Kurama chuckled and answered, *Hohoemi no Bakudan.*

Kuwabara then wondered as the idea hit him. Kuwabara confessed, *I thought she was only replying at me.*

Yusuke reacted non-chalantly, *Huh?*

Kuwabara continued, *She used to reply on Sunday and I used to write on Saturday. I thought she meant of wanting to laugh out loud but she can only smile with my stories. She can't fully laugh because of kind of sick being in the hospital. I was wrong.*

Kurama informed particularly Yusuke, *She used to draw a bomb almost to errupt with smiling face on it.*

Yusuke then told them, *Ayame told Keiko and I two weeks ago that Botan said we will appreciate it more if she talks to us personally than writing. And she truly appreciates that you write to her. Botan doesn't write much as far as I know. She prefers to talk.*

Kuwabara asked demandingly, *Why did you just tell us it now?*

Yusuke defended proudly, *I just remembered it now.*

Kurama and Kuwabara sweatdropped. As for Hiei, he started to walk for down stairs and soon followed.


	44. Familiarity

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

Familiarity

It's Thursday in the afternoon and Botan was so excited for the next day. She was excited from the moment Ayame told her she will be released.

She sighed and come up with a plan to escape. It's killing her to go outdoors after the news. She rummaged with her clothes.

She fixed herself: hair in a high up pony tail, gray plain shirt, black A Line skirt above the knee. She appeared like a visitor rather than a patient.

Then gently peeked through her door. There was no sign of nurses or doctors outside so she came out of her room.

She jumped out of surprised when someone coughed from behind her.

A visitor, perhaps the mother of one of the patience. She sighed in relief. The woman apologized and she smiled at her. An idea hit her upon seeing her doctor coinciding their direction.

She walked and spoke with the woman. She asked her a lot of things until reaching near her destination.

She was happy as being out of her hospital room. She spread out her arms and does some stretching. She inhaled deeply with her eyes sparkling.

Every passers by looked at her. Confuse expressions appeared in their faces seeing a lady doing some stretching in an open garden that afternoon.

They thought, ~Weird is she. She's like a cat who escaped from a bundled sack. It can also be a bird who escaped from its cage.~

She shivered, realizing the attentions she was getting from the passers by. Slowly, she sat on the bench in embarrassment near a fountain. Then someone sat beside her.

She quickly glanced at the guy beside her. She blushed a bit because he was smiled at her. He has a black hair with very dark shade of lavender eyes. Indeed, he is attractive.

The guy spoke up, *I believe it's the 3rd time I have seen you here. Escaping the 3rd time I supposed you do.* Then he chuckled.

Botan gasped in surprise. He knows she escaped. She doesn't know how to bear with the situation. It will not be so kind of her to tell him, it's none of his business.

She turned and pleaded at him, *Please don't call any nurse to fetch me. Please...*

He smirked and leaned closer to her. She was startled that made him laugh. But he assured her, *Don't worry, I won't. Nice idea, you're not wearing your hospital gown.*

She was awkward to speak with him so she decided to let him speak if he would want to.

He sensed her awkwardness. He introduced himself politely, *I used to be here at my break time in the afternoon. I work as a file assistant of your very own doctor, Botan. You don't have to ask how do I know you.*

He paused looking at her confused expression but still trying to smile.

Then he continued, *I goes by the name, Kuronue before.*

She gasped and told him, *I've heard that name before! It's just that I can't remember from whom.*

She stiffened her position and began thinking about that Kuronue.

Her seatmate frowned at her. He crossed his arms and told her, *Well, Botan, my name is so common. I goes now by the name Onue.*

Botan stood up and stared at him. She noted the way he look.

She thought, ~He sounds familiar but his looks doesn't. Uhmmm, Kurama!~

Botan's eyes widen upon seeing Kurama waving at her from a far and started approaching.

Kuronue was intrigued of whom attracted her attention all of a sudden. He gazed at his back and saw who it was. He turned and stared at Botan. He saw how big her smile is. Shutting his eyes, he decided to leave since Botan will have a companion.


	45. A Friend?

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)  
...n_n...

A Friend?

Kuronue went infront of Botan. He leaned closer. He saw that her smile disappeared and she bowed down. He lifted his hand and tilted her chin. She focused her eyes on the ground.

Then he pinched her nose and told her, *I'm going to leave.*

Then he started walking away.

She was stunned with his sudden movements. The fact that, Kurama was there. He saw it all. She didn't expect those things from some whom she just met although Kuronue claimed that he knew her.

From Kurama's eyes nothing escapes. He stopped and everything he saw seemed slow motion.

Botan sensed that there might be something bad to happen so she grabbed Kuronue's wrist hurrying towards Kurama.

She perfectly knows how protective her friends are especially Yusuke. And since Yusuke wasn't there, Kurama might take Yusuke's place being so protective.

Kurama, seeing them towards him, can't do anything but glared at the man. But his eyes soften a bit seeing a familiarity with those blank eyes.

Botan awkwardly cleared her throat to catch their attentions.

Botan started, *Kur... Shuiichi, this is...*

*Onue, I goes by that name.*

He smirked and held out a hand for Kurama.

*I am Shuiichi.*

Kurama tried hard to be polite as possible not to upset Botan so he held out his right hand as well for a shake hand.

Then Kuronue bid them farewell politely and left.

A/N: It's just so shooort, but hopefully it still satisfied you..

Don't just read and run...

Drop a review at Least...


	46. Secret Message

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim Yuyu Hakusho)

A/N: Since the Last chapter was short so, this one won't be...

Enjoy..!

...n_n...

Secret Message

Botan poked Kurama on the forehead with her index finger. He turned to her with a usual calm facade.

Then, she started to walk ahead and he followed. Silence enveloped the two of them. He was upset but respected her decision if she wanted not to talk yet. She, on the other hand, wanted so much to speak and ask how he and the others have been.

They used the elevator. Due to others who used it as well, they lost being beside each other. She was deciding what's the first thing to ask him. And she smiled at her expecting stories from him. Suddenly, she shivered a bit that made her look up. She saw her reflection in the mirror of the elevator and she smiled even more. But soon it formed into a thin line and she looked down again. She was embarassed after meeting his gaze through the mirror. As for him, he was smiling inwardly.

Upon nearing the room, Kurama walked ahead and opened the door for her. She entered the room and Kurama as well after closing the door gently. She was stunned seeing her bed tucked in neatly, there were paper bags, bag pack of Kurama and her hospital gown folded over her bead. He decided to grab the gown and give it to her. She accepted and nodded before going to the comfort room.

She uttered, *Thank you very much. I sincerely appreciate everything.* before closing the door.

After few minutes of waiting she came out and sat on the bed facing him. He warmly smiled at her and if this is not Botan, she might have been fainted.

He started, *How have you been? I supposed you're not fine being here.*

She answered, *Yes, you're right.*

*To explain myself being here early, I am exempted for the exam today so I asked if I can go home ahead. I went here before spotting you with Onue.*

*I see.*

*You escaped again but with a very good strategy. Aside from changing your clothes, you even tucked in the extra pillows with the blanket. It pretends to be you sleeping, I see.*

She pouted while he chuckled.

*Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone about this.*

She fidgeted her fingers. Looking down then back at him.

*Botan? Why? What is it? Is something the matter? Are you alright?*

*I am alright. First, one question at a time. It's just that I don't know what to ask first from you since I have a lot on my mind.*

The wind blew his hair from the window. Her gaze traveled to the window and the desk near it.

*Huh?*

*I know now what to ask you!*

He watched her stood up and walked to the desk, pulling the drawer, she get the notebook.

*The notebook...*

*Yup! Kurama, I'll be asking you about this.*

She returned and sat on the bed side. She tapped the space on her right side and he nodded. He sat beside her.

*Your messages for me are so easy to answer.*

She showed him the pages which he occupied.

1 Mon - Botan, how are yo_? For s_re, yo_'re hating being here b_t don't be. Get well soon.

2 Thu - My first question might cause yo_ to cons_me all the pages, that's why it has no response. Hopef_lly, yo_ liked the flowers and expect more. That's an ass_rance that we will always be willing to be here for yo_.

3 Mon - I never tho_ght that yo_ can draw. Ayame told _s yo_ appreciate everything that yo_ don't want to write. It's j_st fine with _s. At least yo_ read o_r messages. My family sends their sweet regards with the daisies.

4 Thu - Silly! I heard that yo_ escaped this afternoon. Yo_ almost gave the n_rse a heart attack. Looking at yo_ sleeping destr_cts me. Yo_ snored the 3rd time now. It's raining by the way.

5 Mon - I managed to answer easily o_r exam for today. Sh_ichi visited as well today. He went home being accompanied by Hiei. Mother is looking forward that yo_ might join _s for a dinner once yo_'re discharged. A girl from my fan cl_b saw me b_ying flowers and I ignored her b_t she is persistence asking me for whom the flowers I am holding. Saved by the bell, Hiei spotted me. With j_st a look, that girl went away. I wonder how he does it.

6 Thu - Thanks to Y_s_ke for I was here. My childhood friend Maya saw me on my way here with Y_s_ke. She wanted me to go with her. She will prove to her friends that she knows me personally. Does she? The only persons who knows me personally are my mother and my friends act_ally. He made her stop by threatening.

7 Mon - Hohoemi no bak_dan is what yo_ _sed to reply once a week. Wo_ld yo_ consider to visit an ice cream parlor with me the very day yo_'ll be discharged? I'm willing to wait on S_nday for yo_r answer. I will not take no as an answer.

They looked at each other for a while. He stood up and get a ballpen before returning beside her. She eyed him with total confusion. He gently removed the notebook from her hand and he can't avoid brushing lightly his hand with hers.

*I'll be writing my last message for you being in the hospital.*

*Kurama, don't tell me it will be another fill in the blanks.*

*You'll see about it. Later you'll know my secret message behind those 7 messages.*

*Kurama, you can just tell it to me now. You don't have to write it.*

*Impatient, aren't we?*

She pouted that made her chuckled. Then he started writing.  
ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRST_VWXYZ =]

He looked up to her and she smirked triumphantly.

*Kurama! It's the alphabet I know. You're going to treat me a lot of ice cream tomorrow for I know the similarities of your 8 messages. What's on the letter U that you left it blank instead?*

*Botan, you still don't get my secret message. I'll give you a clue how to know it. Focus on it for a while.*

She eyed the alphabet scrutinizingly. Then, she started singing it.

*A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P-Q-R-S-T-THEN-THER E'S...*

*I see, you discovered it now.*

They both stared for each other stunningly. It was her who broke their gaze. She hugged him with all her might causing him to smack on the soft bed. Her head rested on his shoulder. He felt warm liquid on his shoulder. She was crying. He decided to pat her back as an assurance.

*Yes Botan, I'm missing you. All of us do.*

It was her first time to cry on that hospital. Whenever a single tear is about to fall, she fight to urge for it not to for it will be continues if it started. Now, she can't help it. There he is, giving her a shoulder to cry on.


End file.
